


Only Friends

by yogurtspogurt



Category: No Fandom, shitpost - Fandom
Genre: Angst, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other, Questioning, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurtspogurt/pseuds/yogurtspogurt
Summary: In school, Texas Toast always wanted to be deemed as a popular person. However their streak of being classified the loner in the past sort of stained their existing reputation. One day, a new student named Garlic Bread joins his English class. The day they were forced to pair with each other for an assignment is the day Texas Toast can never forget.
Relationships: texas toast/garlic bread
Kudos: 2





	1. I Like You Because You're Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> psssst the first chapter is going to be pretty boring and poorly written it's just narration and it's trying to introduce the characters the fic will be focusing on :v. next chapters will be pretty juicier i swear.

Texas Toast let out a sigh in frustration when their pencil slipped from their hands. They couldn’t wrap their head around the project they were assigned in English. Or at least, he was the only one that couldn’t. Out of everyone in the class no one decided to choose him in a group project. No matter how many times the teacher tried to scout out groups that needed more people, no one had the hearts to accept him in. Yet he didn’t even know what he did in the past that  _ would’ve  _ set anyone off. To be fair, he had been alone all of his life, but the fact that no one wanted to be with him was still irritating. The project revolved around writing an essay about the theme of a story, except that was the issue. The whole semester not once did he pick up the book and read it. All of the work he turned in was thanks to the answers that were put online by some savior (it was mostly on the teacher’s part for grabbing a popular worksheet off the internet for the homework, it was bound to have the answers up already). The tests, on the other hand, were due to his poor ethic of cheating or guessing. It was all luck, he told himself whenever he scored a B or higher on the grade. 

“Oh whatever…,” Texas Toast groaned and fell back on their chair. To say the least, he probably wasn’t going to get this essay done at all. On the paper he only wrote a few sentences of the introductory paragraph. It was half assed and even a third grader can rival what they did. It’s going to be the second semester in a few days, yet he couldn’t even muster up the energy to finish an essay. How he managed to not get held back because of his grades was a mystery, but he should’ve been grateful for that anyways. Eyelids growing heavy, his body started to sway. The moment his body felt languid--

He shot right back up and stared at the clock. Twelve o’ nine A.M., it read. On God if he wasn’t going to get this done his grade is going to plummet so hard in the ground there would be no way of bouncing back from this ever. It was fine at first and relatively a good flex, but now he cursed being put into an honors class when he passed last year with a C fucking minus and ten missing assignments. They let out a frustrated sigh and slammed their head on the table. 

When Texas Toast knew the morning would come by soon, but he wasn’t expecting it to come so soon where the next time he opened his eyes, birds would be chirping off his ears. Or the Sun blasting its ass rays in his face. He turned over to look at the clock and that’s when he knew he fucked up. Maybe expecting to sleep an hour before writing his essay again, but his body decided otherwise. It was his own fault. Probably because the night before he only slept the amount equivalent to a nap. His body begging to sleep a full six or seven hours was inevitable. Looking down, his paper’s writing smudged because of his fat fucking sweaty forehead. The clock read seven o’ one A.M. He didn’t have enough time to finish his essay at all. All of these events only lead to a grumpy Texas Toast shoving their assignments into their backpack.

School was another average day. Nothing exciting happened yet other than the fact that Texas Toast was ready to shit their pants because of how nervous they were getting. An ongoing streak of missing assignments and yet he also missed the assignment that would determine his grade for the end of the semester? An absolute train wreck. He didn’t know what to feel about it other than a scolding he’d get from his parents, but even his parents' threats didn’t work with him. The fact that he was always unmotivated about English already did it’s job at destroying his future career. Now all he waited for was the call to the principal’s office about his grades. 

During lunch, Texas Toast made his way to the library. That’s the only way he was able to spend his lunches peacefully if he wanted to be spared from the chaos that erupted in the cafeteria. He liked it better this way. Being able to eat a sandwich while reading a book felt like a treat these days. The librarian would be on his ass if he ate in the afternoon and the amount of fucking gross shit he’d also smell when people would pile onto each other. As he took another bite of his sandwich and flipped the page, he saw a new body walk into the library. Texas Toast was probably one of the few people who stayed within the district and kept track of everyone new in school, but he never saw whoever that was before. The new body stood at the front of the door and looked around for a desk. Most of the desks were full with the exception of his. When their eyes met his, they immediately started to walk towards him at full force.   
  
“Is this seat--?”

“Taken,” Texas Toast cut their question off then put his back on the seat. He wasn’t much in the mood to share his seat with anyone. When he looked back up at them, he saw a visible frown forming on their face.

“Can’t you just move your things?” They slowly pointed at his bag and tilted their head. Texas Toast scoffed and brushed their remark aside.

“Well, I care about my things more than someone I don’t even know. Why can’t you just sit in the cafeteria if you’re so desperate for a seat?” And then they both went silent. Texas Toast probably already knew the answer as to why they resorted to eating in the library. When they arrived they already had a disturbed look on their face. Understandable, seeing the shit things they do in the cafeteria. Texas Toast narrowed his eyes and grabbed their things back. He added on after a bit,

“Just sit here then but don’t talk to me. I’m not in the mood to speak,” after he got those words out the other person sat down in the seat and opened their own lunch. It was a large bowl of whatever they had in store and a bag of chips. Texas Toast looked at the time and it turned out they only had five minutes to finish what they were eating. He finished the last bite of his sandwich and wiped his hand off with a towel. He put his book back into his bag and entertained himself by watching the clock. The person was probably busy shoving food down their face too. Each passing click they started to eat faster. It was pretty funny to watch, but he didn’t bother to watch anymore. 

He was scared of going to his next period in English. Already failing grades and this essay looked like he paid kindergarteners to finish it for him. All the while his teacher already had a prediction of what his grades would look like, but he was still prepared for disappointment. It felt like this essay would’ve been the final push for him to realize how downhill it’s all been going. He arrived at the door and he pushed it. Only a few others piled in, great timing for Texas Toast. Not many people were here and they wouldn’t have to see his sad excuse of a paper. 

He opened up his bag and put his paper on the desk. The teacher came around to collect it and the look on her face was of one of disappointment. Okay, sure he was expecting it but to really see it happen hurt him deeply. He pursed his lips and looked off to the side. At the door, there happened to be the same person that came by earlier. Still having that disturbed look on their face they walked over and sat down Texas Toast. He would probably excuse this one moment. He wasn’t in the mood for anyone to flaunt off their other scores in his face. It’d make him feel worse than he already did, but when they pulled out their paper with perfect marks on it and does he dare even see what else? Extra credit? He practically lost it internally.

“You got a perfect score on your test?” When the other looked at him with a dumb face, it felt like he even forgot that he spoke in the first place. They smiled softly and leaned back in their chair.

“The prompt and grade capping wasn’t really that difficult… I just transferred here from the general class a few days ago but here I am doing the same stuff as you are,” she shoved her hands into her hoodie. Texas Toast hummed and only admired their writing. It was neat, surprisingly. The majority of people here didn’t do much neat work and it was actually readable. Props to her. When Texas Toast was going to put his head down, she brought up another question.

“I never got your name, by the way…” They gulped and let out a small smile. Texas Toast nodded and went silent. She waited for a response, but without one she continued on, “My name is Garlic Bread. And yours is?” He probed further, hoping for a proper response 

“Oh, I’m Texas Toast. Just call me Texas Toast and you’ll be cool,” he trailed off towards the end. Shit, now that Garlic Bread was being nice to him, he felt bad for ever being so snappy towards her. He raised his head up and turned in her direction,

“I’m sorry for acting like a jerk towards you earlier. I never really speak to anyone at school but… yeah sorry for acting like a jerk. I… won’t do it again.” Garlic Bread had a dumbfounded look on his face, but it quickly broke into a smile. Why did she smile so Goddamn much? 

“Oh, it’s fine. If I were you I wouldn’t dread it too much. Either way you’re a pretty chill dude right now, huh?” She reached out to pat his shoulder and while flinching a little, it did feel comforting. He couldn’t remember the last time someone showed him affection like that. Just as he was going to ask something else, the bell rang and the teacher ordered everyone to get to their seats.

Texas Toast didn’t pay attention to the English lesson. Everything seemed to go by like a blur, most of his classes did. You don’t remember much when you’ve been on the verge of passing out the whole period. When he looked over at them, he only just recognized how many sheets of notes he missed. They were writing out notes like there was no tomorrow. Not to mention their handwriting too. There was no way he was getting over that handwriting any time soon. If Texas Toast kept on sticking by them, maybe he can catch onto their habits?

“What’s going on right now?” Texas Toast whispered to her. Garlic Bread furrowed his brows and turned their face back into the book. Oh, Texas Toast knew that look all too well. The look of being lost and having practically barely any clue of what’s going on anymore.

“Honestly,” Garlic Bread started to whisper to them, “I’m just following along with what the teacher has on the board. I’m too tired to check what’s really going on in the book.” Typical. He huffed and looked back at the board. From what he can see, apparently the next assignment they’re gonna have again is a group essay. Two to three people per group with an essay of… 2000 words? No. 2000 characters would be okay but 2000 words would be way too much for a small book like this.

“You’re an honors class, after all,” the teacher spoke as she put the expo marker back on the table, “You should easily be able to get to 2000 words in the essay. Don’t disappoint me.” Perfect timing, he thought to himself. The dismissal bell rang right after and he started to shove everything into his backpack. He crumbled the outline sheet into his binder and zipped everything up. Garlic Bread sighed at the sight and stayed put in their seat. When Texas Toast was exiting the door, he looked back at him. He only saw them staring at their paper with a blank expression.

“Are you gonna leave or what?” Texas Toast asked her. She seemed to almost jump when he acknowledged her presence.

“Oh, yeah. I’m just thinking about the groups and all…” And that’s what intrigued Texas Toast. Maybe Garlic Bread didn’t have anyone else to be with? Or probably he wasn’t in it for groups at all?

“I just don’t know who to group with,”  _ Bingo,  _ “That’s all. Y’know everyone knows everyone else in here and I feel left out of it all. So just finding someone to partner up with would be tiring--”

“ _ I  _ mean if you want to partner up it’d be fine,” God fucking dammit, Texas Toast cursed themselves. They started speaking out of their asses again. They wanted to retract that statement but it’s too late now. Garlic Bread’s eyes lit up in shock and then she let out an audible gasp. ‘ _ I mean if she’s happy then it shouldn’t matter, right?’ _

“Really? Alright. Then it’s settled,” Garlic Bread stood up and started to pack their things. Texas Toast was happy to see them smiling the whole time. Once they finished Garlic Bread walked over to him and grinned. 

“Let’s go then. We can go to the park to start things off or if you need to go home, then you can--” “We can just go to the park. I’m not very busy today,” Texas Toast interrupted them again. They walked out of the classroom and started to make their way to the park. It wasn’t a long walk, only about five minutes away but either way it was nice spending some time out of being alone the whole time. His heart couldn’t stop thumping with joy. Was it actual romantic feelings? Or was he so deep down degeneracy he couldn’t tell the difference between the happiness of finally having a friend or having an  _ actual  _ crush? It was whatever now. Though probably speaking too soon, just this moment right now couldn’t be brushed off to how the rest of senior year would be looking. 


	2. Ice Cream... When Was The Last Time You Had Any?

place holder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fucking joke. I swear to God I am being held by my neck and throttled by the hairs of my ass to write this fanfic due to how delayed it has been (1 month precisely but then it sprouted as a joke and now I'm actually putting effort into writing a slow burn about fucking food). Food of all things. Jesus christ. Quarantine needs to fucking end. I'm losing it every time I get a bad idea about writing this shit but then someone actually wants me to write it. I can't do this shit anymore.


End file.
